The Dare
by melry
Summary: When Kuroko agreed to complete a dare that Momoi proposed, he never thought it would lead to the start of a relationship, much less with Akashi himself.


**********I wrote this chapter months ago, but couldn't continue because I was busy. But I have more free time right now, so ********I'm going to try continuing it.**

**Summary: When Kuroko agreed to complete a dare that Momoi proposed, he never thought it would lead to the start of a relationship, much less with Akashi himself.**

l

Unknown to everyone else, even to the Generation of Miracles, Kuroko and Momoi were very close friends. One habit they shared was that they liked to play a game of truth or dare whenever they met up alone.

Today's theme was dare.

"Tetsu-kun," Momoi said dramatically, "I dare you to confess to Seijuurou Akashi."

Kuroko contemplated for a moment. Then he asked, "You mean the same Akashi as the captain of the Rakuzan basketball team and the former Captain of the Teiko basketball team?"

Momoi nodded.

"And you want me to confess... what exactly?"

"A love confession, which means asking him out, obviously."

Kuroko only replied monotonously, "No."

Not expecting an immediate rejection, since Kuroko never ever denied one of her dares, Momoi whined, "Why?!"

"In order to ask him out directly, I have to go all the way to Rakuzan. Do you know how far that school is? I don't feel like traveling such a long distance. Plus, after he rejects me, I'll be put on Akashi-kun's list on who-to-kill," Kuroko explained. It was not uncommon knowledge that anyone who tried to mess with Akashi was doomed to die an early death. "Therefore, I don't want to complete this dare," he said with a wave of his hand in dismissal.

Momoi thought over this. Kuroko needed something in return if he was going to comply with her dare. Then her eyes lit up when she thought of something. She offered, "How about this: If you confess to him, then I'll buy you vanilla milkshakes for the rest of our high school years."

Kuroko perked up at that. He asked, "Anytime? Anywhere?"

Momoi nodded confidently, though inwardly, she was thinking that maybe she would regret agreeing to this later because the money to buy the milkshakes would come from her own wallet, but imagining Kuroko confessing to the most feared person in the high school basketball generation let her knew that it was worth it.

If there was one thing that Kuroko could absolutely not resist, it was a vanilla milkshake, and here was Momoi offering him free milkshakes for the rest of his high school life. Of course, Kuroko agreed, "Deal."

Really, who couldn't resist free vanilla milkshakes?

Kuroko sure couldn't.

l

The next day, Kuroko stood before Rakuzan's entrance. He looked a bit out of place with his Seirin uniform on while he stood in the middle of a large crowd of Rakuzan students. That didn't matter because he knew that this ordeal wouldn't take that long. The sooner he found Akashi, the sooner he could get this over with.

He was about to look for his intended target, when Akashi conveniently appeared at the entrance. That saved Kuroko the trouble of looking for him. Akashi was talking with a fellow student when his sight landed on Kuroko. His expression was unfazed. He muttered, "Tetsuya," which was Akashi's way of greeting Kuroko.

Kuroko greeted back, "Hello, Akashi-kun."

Things between Akashi and Kuroko were a bit different since Seirin's victory over Rakuzan in the Winter Cup. Akashi was traumatized when he actually lost, but through Kuroko and the rest of the Generation of Miracles's help, he was able to understand that it wasn't the end of the world if he didn't always win. That, however, didn't mean Akashi didn't like to win. It just meant that Akashi wasn't as obsessed with winning all the time. He wasn't as threatening and menacing nowadays, but Kuroko didn't always knew what he was thinking of.

At least Akashi was slightly nicer now. Only _slightly_, but still, he was nicer.

As Kuroko walked over to him, Akashi asked, "What are you doing here?"

Kuroko didn't hesitate when he replied, "To confess."

Akashi raised an eyebrow, clearly amused. "Confess?"

"Yes." It was now or never. It didn't matter if the other Rakuzan students stopped in their tracks and were looking intently at the scene. Kuroko was too focused on his goal to notice how quiet the previously-noisy area became. He was going to get his free vanilla milkshakes no matter what. "I like you, Akashi-kun. Go out with me."

Akashi's eyes visibly widened a fraction.

Overhearing the conversation, the other students gasped loudly.

It was no doubt the most monotonously-sounding love confession in history, but Kuroko didn't care. He mentally patted himself on the back. It was over now. Akashi would reject his 'confession' and Kuroko would be soon calling Momoi, asking her for money to buy a vanilla milkshake at Maji Burger.

Instead of a disgusted glare like Kuroko expected, Akashi smiled slightly. Not a fake, scary smile, but a genuine one, which Kuroko couldn't help but think was so out of character for Akashi. He never truly smiled except for very rare occasions. "I would love to, Tetsuya."

Kuroko froze when he heard those words. This wasn't how he imagined the rejection. "Can you repeat that?"

Akashi continued to smile. "I said that I would love to. I accept your feelings."

Kuroko would have gaped, but he kept his mouth closed. It wasn't going according to plan. He could see it in Akashi's eyes that Akashi's answer was the truth, not a lie. Akashi wasn't rejecting the confession. He accepted, which means he had actual feelings for Kuroko.

For _him_.

Oh, shit.

The realization hit Kuroko hard. It was only then did he notice that others were staring at them. This was bad. Kuroko couldn't reject Akashi. No, that would be too cruel. Not only were they in front of other students, but he couldn't reveal the fact that the confession was fake and that he only did it because of a dare. And for his guilty pleasure: vanilla milkshakes.

What kind of horrifying situation did he get himself into?

...Momoi had a lot of explaining to do, Kuroko thought.

l

**************Reviews are appreciated. **


End file.
